Simple Love
by DescendingSnow
Summary: Elsword noticed her staring at the duo more than a few times. He takes it in his hands to stop it.
I trailed along the group at the back and watched every one of them bicker and laugh together. It gripped my heart to see a familiar duo having fun. Add kept playing around with Eve's hair while she tried to get away.

I knew I should be used to this but…Ah well. I sighed. Elsword suddenly glanced at me and frowned. Did he saw me staring at them? I met his stare with a small smile.

"What is it, Els?" I asked, using his old nickname. He stared at me for a few seconds before his frown disappeared. He grabbed my hand and suddenly pulled me somewhere.

"Wha- Elsword!" I exclaimed as he looked back.

"We'll be back! You guys, go ahead to the chasm!" He shouts, waving at them. The others just waved while Add and Eve went back to their conversation just as fast. It hurts to see him turn to her so fast. I tried to be close to him but Eve didn't have to work so hard as I did. My eyes stung but I tried to ignore it and settled on shouting at Elsword.

"Elsword, where are we going?!" This time, mixed with frustration. We were going far from Lanox and reached Behemoth Crater. By then, the party was nowhere to be found. What was he doing?!

"Elsword, what are you do-" He stopped and suddenly engulfed me in a hug. His grip was tight and I couldn't really do anything while he hugged me. Why did he hug me, though?

"Uh…Elsword?" I asked, tentatively returning the hug. I tried to swallow my nervousness. Elsword doesn't really do this, I mean. We were literally one of the worse rivals and best friends ever.

"Aisha…" His voice shook as he whispered my name. I felt my shoulder starting to get wet. Is he crying?

"Elsword, are you…crying? Did something happen? I mean, I've never seen you cry, so…" Ugh, I'm babbling. He always seemed so strong so I never expected him to do this. Dammit, I should've noticed when he's going to be like this.

"Aisha, why are you always so nice?" He asked, slowly calming down.

"Nice? Elsword, you must have picked the wrong person!" I tried to laugh but it may have been a bit forced. "I'm not a nice person, you know that."

He stepped back, rubbing the remaining tears off. I stared at him as he composed himself. What did he mean by nice?

"Aisha, why are you still in love with him?" I froze, meeting his gaze head-on. My eyes widened before looking away, laughing nervously.

"Hahaha, what do you mean? Love? I don't love anyone, Els!" I messed up. I don't call him by nickname unless I'm nervous. Screw my life. I want to dig a hole and just bury myself in there.

"Aisha, look at me." He held my face as he looked into my eyes. It felt like he was looking in my soul. My tears started to well again, when I knew I had nowhere to escape from. His hand fell as he waited. For what? He already knew, what more does he want? I clenched my hand around my staff to stop my hands shaking.

"What more do you want?" I told him. "You already knew about my petty crush, what more do you want to know?" My words seemed hollow and it's already taking my all not to break down then and there. I don't even know when I fell in love with that madman. How can it hurt me this badly?

"Why won't you tell him? Why are you letting yourself suffer?" He said softly. His eyes filled with hurt and concern. Why hurt? He isn't the one in my place. I just scoffed.

"Tell? Elsword, this is Add we're talking about. He always trails Eve and you want me to confess to him?" I told him, my tone getting louder and louder with a hint of disbelief.

"Aisha, he already gave up on her codes long ago. He already got over it when he learned that her codes were…inferior to his." He explained while my anger just rose. Got over it? How can anyone get over having chased someone only to learn that it was useless?

"Got over it? Got over it?! Elsword! You can't just get over it when you learn that everything you did was useless!" I shout in anger. What does he know? Why is he even doing this?

"It was already done, Aisha! There's nothing he could do anymore. You're just hurting yourself watching them laugh together like old friends…I know you tried so hard to have him be a part of the group even before he joined the group." So, he knows…I look at him with wide eyes. How did he know about that?

"Elsword, how do you even know about that? Were you stalking me?" I hissed. He just raised his arm in surrender.

"You were the one to convince him to join the party when he saved Eve. Add didn't lash out on you like he did with the others." I admit, that reminder made my heart jump with glee. Add was reluctant to join the group back then but I was able to convince him. Yet, why does Elsword keep insisting on confessing to Add?

"Elsword, why are you insisting on making me confess to Add? I already know he's going to reject me. He's already happy with Eve. Why would I even bother? Moreover, why is this bothering you?" Wait…Is he…? It makes sense because he wants me to confess. That way, Add won't be in the way.

"Wait…Are you in love with Eve?" I asked incredulously. His eyes widened before laughing loudly. My face blushed with embarrassment.

"What are you laughing about?! I'm right, aren't I? You're in love with Eve and we even thought you loved Rena!" He just kept on laughing before sighing contently.

"Heck no! But to think…You, of all people, think I love Eve…even Rena…How dense can a person be?" He started chuckling again before I smacked his head with staff.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for laughing at me! And I won't confess! I don't even love him _that_ much to ruin our friendship!" I huffed before crossing my arms. He smiled softly before rubbing the back of his head. A habit he had when he was nervous. That made me curious. He chuckled before taking both of my hands. I blushed (why was I blushing? He just took my hand.) and before I said anything.

"Then, you won't mind if I make you mine?" He said, looking at me with serious eyes.

"Mine? E-Elsword, what?" What? But I thought he loved Rena…or Eve - for that matter?

"I love you, Aisha. Please, go out with me." He said, still gripping both of my hands near his chest.

"Wha- But- I thought, you were…We're rivals, I mean-" I kept sputtering nonsense. He loves me? Me? He laughed at my expression and that just made me blush even more.

"You're so cute, Aisha." I quickly pulled my arms away, covering my face with another and whacking his head with the other. Does he really think this is funny?!

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" I kept saying, unable to hold my face from blushing. He just laughed all the way. I thought I loved Add, why am I blushing like this around him?!

"So, is that a yes?" He teased, smirking. Somehow, I couldn't find it in me to reject him. I lowered my wand and looked away.

"I…I might confess with Add…" I answered softly.

"I'll make sure you won't find the reason to."

"I have high standards." I blushed.

"I'll surpass them." He answered calmly.

"I might fall in love with someone else." This is ridiculous. Why am I listing reasons so I won't say yes? He just smirked before holding one my pigtails near his face.

"I'll make sure you won't find anyone else beside me." He kissed it. I immediately pulled away, holding the tie with my hand.

"I…" He kept looking at me with a serious expression. Come to think of it…when did Elsword grow up? He was always so childish and immature…How did I not notice this? I slowly walked over in front of him and slowly looked up.

He was staring at me with an expression unfamiliar on his face. Looks like I would have to get used to this. I faked a cough before looking away.

"You-you better, or else I'll-" I never got to finish because he suddenly embraced me tightly.

"I'll make sure you won't regret this." He muttered. I just smiled softly at his antics before he pulled away.

"Geez, let's go back. Everyone else is waiting."

"Ah, let me carry you." I glared at him and then he went and lifted me up with ease.

"Elsword, put me down!" I screamed and pushed him away as he sped past the demons.

"No!" He laughed before putting up a serious face before leaning down.

"You're mine and everyone else should know about it." He whispered next to my ear. I was sure that my face was red by now. He just grinned before going ahead. I just sighed before letting a soft smile form on my lips. To think that this would happen, wait…I sneaked a small glance at his happy expression. Did he plan this?

I shook the thought off. Elsword, planning? The world must be ending.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder how this came to play. It was supposed to be DW x DE, I have no idea how it became DW x IS...Ah well.**


End file.
